


you could be the one to make me feel something

by bellamyblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, OR IS IT, POV Bellamy Blake, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblake/pseuds/bellamyblake
Summary: Bellamy isn’t stupid. He knows he isn’t loved by Lydia.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	you could be the one to make me feel something

Bellamy isn’t stupid. He knows he isn’t loved by Lydia.

He is nothing more than a dirty little secret; a vice; something to get her through the night. She takes whatever she needs from him – fucks him all desperate and ravenous and shit – then disappears without a word. And if it weren’t for the love-bites she leaves behind the morning after, Bellamy would think he dreamt up another one of his twisted fantasies. He has a lot of those.

And yeah, sure, most of them involve a certain redhead with pouty lips and legs for days but that doesn’t mean he’s _in love_ with her. The thought of her makes his dick twitch. Nothing more. Besides, even if he did have feelings – which he doesn’t – Bellamy isn’t Stiles. He isn’t _emotionally tethered_ to Lydia or whatever the fuck. She doesn’t find comfort in him. Not in the way he wants.

Stiles makes her laugh. Bellamy makes her come. The world moves on.

It's just that, on nights like these, when he's got another body pressed up against his, blue eyes staring back at him and blonde hair tickling his skin, he finds himself thinking of Lydia. Not even in the sexual sort of shit way. Just like, how fucking _good_ she smells, or like how, in the morning light, the specks of green and brown in her eyes are so visible it's like he's gazing into a forest. He worries about her worries, wonders why it is that she keeps coming back to _him_ of all people, night after night, for the one pleasure he can offer her. 

So, it shouldn't come as a shock then that, when he finally does come, it's Lydia's name that falls from his lips. Not Clarke or Echo or Gina. _Lydia._

Bellamy isn't stupid. He's just in love with a girl that could never love him back.


End file.
